1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a plastic pipe cutting device for use in connection with cutting devices. The plastic pipe cutting device has particular utility in connection with plastic pipe cutting devices that debur while cutting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic pipe cutting devices are desirable for quickly assembling tubing or pipe for use as plumbing. Currently plastic pipe is cut and a deburring step is subsequently done for joints to mate and for no flash material to flow within the pipe that could cause clogging. A need was felt for a plastic pipe cutting device that would both debur the edges so that the cut piece could be immediately used.
The use of cutting devices is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,756 to McGuire discloses a pipe cutting apparatus is provided for cutting a hole or ‘window’ in the wall of a pipe, for example prior to joining a branch pipe to a host pipe. The apparatus comprises a chassis frame carrying a cutter unit supporting a cutter tool. The chassis is attached to and movable around the pipe by means of ‘roller’ chains. The cutter unit is movable with respect to the chassis frame by means of the associated slider block which is slidable along longitudinally extending chassis frame members. Thus, the cutter tool can be moved relative to the workpiece in one sense by movement of the chassis frame and in another sense by movement of the cutter tool relative to the chassis frame. A combination of such movements enable the hole or ‘window’ to be cut. However, the McGuire '756 patent does not both cut and debur the cut portion of pipe.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,250 to Huang discloses a pipe cutting device includes a body. A mouth is formed in the front end of the body for receiving a pipe to be cut. A cutter is received in the body and is movable toward the mouth. A gear and an upper end of a handle are pivotally coupled to the body. The gear is engaged with the cutter and is caused to rotate when the handle is pulled so that the cutter can be caused to move forward by the rotation of the gear in order to cut the pipe. The pipe can be cut neatly and efficiently when the handle is repeatedly pulled and released. However, the Huang '250 patent does not both cut and debur the cut portion of pipe.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,577 to Babb discloses a hand-held and hand-operated cutting tool particularly well suited for cleanly and quickly cutting plastic pipe or tubing, rubber hose, or the like. The tool has a blade rotatable in increments or steps from a retracted position in which it is enclosed within a housing to a cutoff position in which it cooperates with a stationary anvil so as to sever the article to be cut. A ratchet drive interconnects a movable handle and the blade so as to incrementally drive the blade towards its cutoff position upon manipulation of the handle. A pawl prevents opening of the blade caused by the springiness of the article being cut upon being engaged by the blade. Upon severing of the article, the blade may be readily returned to its retracted position by, for example, releasing a thumb operated locking pawl. However, the Babb '577 patent does not both cut and debur the cut portion of pipe.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a plastic pipe cutting device that allows plastic pipe cutting devices that debur while cutting. The McGuire '756, Huang '250 and Babb '577 patents make no provision for both cut and debur the cut portion of pipe.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved plastic pipe cutting device which can be used for plastic pipe cutting devices that debur while cutting. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the plastic pipe cutting device according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of plastic pipe cutting devices that debur while cutting.